


It's always been yours

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 24. CatCoLena has a surprise for everyone and is naming a new Editor-in-Chief at CatCo. She hasn't told her wife about any of it so surprises are in store for everyone.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512017
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237





	It's always been yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to finish these prompts. Life has been crazy lately. Still going to finish them but might take on some thanksgiving/christmas themes with these last few. 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy what i've written!

Kara rolled over and buried her head in her wife’s neck and inhaled the calming scent of vanilla. “Babe don’t start something you can’t finish,” came the sleepy voice of her wife. Kara laughed lightly and pressed a light kiss to the back of her neck.

“Who says I can’t finish what I start?”

“Because my alarm is going off in about fifteen minutes and yours is going off in 30. That’s not enough time and you know it.”

She let out a sigh, “Yea I know. I just wanna cuddle for a few minutes.” Her arms wound tighter around her waist and she snuggled in so every inch of the front of her was pressed to the back of her wife.

“Till my alarm goes off, I can’t be late today love. I have a meeting at 8 am sharp which means I need to be out of this apartment by 7.”

Kara grumbled and pressed her lips to the back of Lena’s neck. The quiet _thump thump_ of her heart was lulling her back to sleep. She loved the quiet mornings where they were just Kara and Lena and had no other obligation but to each other. Her fingers threaded between Lena’s and a smile tugged her lips up as their rings touched.

“What’s the meeting about?” She asked trying not to fall back asleep. It was rare they got to talk much these days between their crazy hours at work and her after hours job. She missed being able to talk about the little things.

“CatCo. I’ve got a few legal things to take care of.”

“Oh? You didn’t mention anything about it that I recall… Do you need help with anything?”

“No nothing like that. Don’t worry about it I’ve got it taken care of. Just some papers to sign.”

“Alright,” Kara replied and let herself start to doze off against the warmth of her wife. “I love you babe.”

“I love you too Kar,” the hands in hers squeezed gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By noon CatCo was buzzing. People were rushing in and out of the office and everyone was talking. Kara looked around and spotted boxes moving from desk to desk. Nia was rushing over to her and tugging her out to the hall before she could ask what was happening.

“Kara they’re naming a new Editor-in-Chief today! You didn’t say anything about it. Did Lena not tell you about it?”  
  


Just as Kara was about to answer Nia she heard familiar heels clicking out of the elevator and her favorite heartbeat coming towards her. Blue eyes met green and she tried to hide the emotions she felt swirling around her head. Why wouldn’t Lena tell her about a new Editor in Chief? They didn’t keep secrets in their marriage and this one was a particularly big one.

Lena gave her hand a squeeze as she walked past and into the main office. “Can I have everyone’s attention please? I know you all heard that we’ll be announcing a new Editor-in-Chief today. Not to worry it’s someone from right in this office. A board of directors and myself chose them. Their work speaks for itself and the Pulitzer’s they’ve been awarded clearly made them stand out.” She turned to Kara and motioned her forward. The kryptonian felt her heart start to race. Surely her wife couldn’t be naming her editor-in-chief… right?

She took a few steps forward until she was standing next to her wife. Lena turned to meet her eyes, “As you all know CatCo has made many strides the past few years. The board and myself wanted someone who would not only lead but also work with everyone else. I’m honored to announce your new Editor-in-Chief is none other than my beautiful wife.”

Kara felt her jaw drop. Of all the things she was expecting today, this was not one of them. Chatter broke out and everyone was swarming her with congratulations at once. She barely even registered that Lena was moving away as people started hugging her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after 9 when Kara finally arrived home. She was pretty sure every single person had hugged her and congratulated her on the promotion since it’s announcement. After an hour of changing her office over and getting settled, everything seemed to fall into place. Stories started coming in for her approval almost right away and she dove into the job headfirst. It had been a long and exhausting day to say the least.

She toed off her shoes and hung her coat on the hook by the door. “Babe are you home?” Her voice rang out in the silent apartment. With no answer she sighed and padded off to the kitchen. Another late night at the office called for a glass of wine. A quick glance over their wine rack and she was pouring a glass of her wife’s favorite red. The moment it touched her lips felt like home. While she couldn’t get drunk off it there was still something relaxing about drinking it. It was exactly how her wife tasted when they kissed those first few date nights.

Kara headed down the hall with her wine glass in hand and made her way into the master bathroom. Setting down her glass on the counter she turned the tap on and started to fill their large claw foot tub. She selected a bath bomb and dropped it in the water; watching it foam and sparkle in the water.

Half a glass of wine later the tub was full and she was slipping into the warm water. It felt velvety smooth against her bare skin and her eyes slipped shut at the warmth. Classical music softly played in the background and she sunk into the water until everything but her head was submerged. Her mind had so many things running through it currently and she longed to shut it off. The new issue of CatCo was set to come out in a week and she had ten articles to edit and approve before then. Not to mention she also had to approve the pictures for each article and assign new stories for next week. She picked up her glass and drained the last of its contents with a sigh.

“Long day?” A voice startled her from the doorway. Kara looked up and was greeted with the sight of her wife leaning against the doorway with crossed arms.

“You have no idea,” she replied letting her eyes fall closed again. Finally relaxing now that her wife was home safe.

“You look like you could use a backrub.”

“Mmm, wouldn’t object to one.” She heard the rustle of clothing and a zipper being undone. It only took a few seconds before she felt a hand on her shoulder guiding her to scoot forward. Kara slid forward just enough for Lena to slide in behind her.

She settled back against her wife and felt arms encircle her waist. “I can’t exactly rub your back when you’re this close love,” came the chuckling reply.

“This is good too,” she snuggled back against her more. Usually she was the big spoon whenever they were cuddling but sometimes she liked being the little one too. Lips brushed her bare shoulder and she rested her hands on the clasped ones resting on her own stomach.

“I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted today to be a surprise. I hope it didn’t blindside you too much darling.”

“It was definitely a shock but it was a good one. Maybe a littleeeee warning would have been nice. But I wouldn’t change how it happened. I just can’t believe anyone would choose me for something so important.”

“Kara you’re so intelligent and driven. You’ve become a phenomenal reporter and you always tell the truth. You’ve proven yourself over and over. This job was rightfully yours. There’s something else that goes along with Editor-in-Chief that I didn’t announce today.”

Kara leaned her head back and turned slightly so she could look at her wife. “What else is there?”

“I’m signing over CatCo to you.”

At that Kara sat up and turned to fully lock eyes with Lena. “What? Why?”

Lena laughed and tugged her back against her, “Because it’s in good hands with you Kar. I bought CatCo for you years ago. I don’t need to be running two companies when one has always been yours. I can help you the first few months but you have a board that is more than capable of making the transition easy. I know it’ll be fine and then we’ll have more time together. With you running one of the companies I won’t have to double book meetings anymore.”

“But what if I mess it all up?”

Lena hugged her closer, “You won’t sweetheart. I’ll be right here to help until you feel comfortable on your own. But CatCo has always been yours. Now it officially will be.”

Kara hummed and leaned her head back to rest on her wife’s shoulder. She turned her head just enough to press her lips to Lena’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Kar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me motivation to keep writing! Let me know what you think!


End file.
